Organic fibers have been treated with aqueous emulsions containing polydiorganosiloxanes to impart hydrophobic properties thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,701 to Burrill et al discloses treating organic fibers with an aqueous emulsion containing (A) an organopolysiloxane containing diorganosiloxane units in which the two organic radicals are monovalent hydrocarbon radicals and further contains at least two monovalent SiC-bonded organic radicals with basic nitrogen for each molecule, (B) an organopolysiloxane having at least three silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in the molecule and (C) a catalyst for the condensation of Si-bonded condensable groups.
In contrast to the processes known heretofore for treating organic fibers, the process of this invention imparts not only a high degree of elasticity, but also a predetermined degree of hydrophobicity to the treated fibers. Moreover, organic fibers treated in accordance with the process of this invention have a high degree of dimensional stability and are easy to sew. Furthermore, all of the properties imparted to the treated organic fibers by the process of this invention are preserved even when the fibers are washed with water or cleaned with organic solvents.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an aqueous emulsion for treating organic fibers. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for treating organic fibers with an aqueous emulsion to impart a high degree of elasticity to the treated fibers. Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for imparting a predetermined degree of hydrophobicity to the organic fibers. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for imparting a high degree of dimensional stability to the treated organic fibers.